


[Podfic] twisters chasing storms

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bad Rode Trip, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Implied/Referenced Torture, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Episode AU: 25, References to Depression, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Molly groans behind her softly, “Really? Did you really have to—oh, alright then—,” but he doesn’t step in, and he doesn’t stop her.“Stay down,” Beau growls, and the guy—did she ever get his name? She doesn’t think so—presses a hand to his face and swears, but doesn’t rise up off the floor.Caleb, half-turned on the bench where Beau had been sitting a moment before, takes a slow sip of his drink. “Tonight is not the night to fuck with us, friend,” he says.(Or: team assholes blasting off at the speed of light.)





	[Podfic] twisters chasing storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [twisters chasing storms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173468) by [wayonwayout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayonwayout/pseuds/wayonwayout). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Just click the link and it should stream in your browser.

Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/TwistersChasingStorms/twisters%20chasing%20storms.mp3)  
  
| 40 MB | 1:05:48  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/TwistersChasingStorms/twisters%20chasing%20storms.m4b) | 47 MB | 1:05:48


End file.
